plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Jetpack Zombie
Jetpack Zombie is a zombie that appears in Far Future. It is the first shown in the Plants vs. Zombies: Official Guide to Protecting Your Brains. It will boost over all plants except for tall barriers, like Tall-nuts. It is vulnerable to the Blover as it will be blown away from the lawn instantly. Alamanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Speedy Boosts to float over all but the tallest plant barriers Special: floats over low plants, boosts over most other plants. Weakness: Tall blocking plants The Jetpack Zombie was an early adopter during the brain acquistion tech explosion of 2113. Little did he know he would be stuck with version 1.0 of the simple jetpack. Overview Jetpack Zombie absorbs 16 normal damage shots, its appearance changes upon an absorption of 8 shots before dying at 16 normal damage shots. Strategies Jetpack Zombie shares most of Seagull Zombie's strength and weaknesses, and can for the most part be dealt with the same way. However, it can fly over Wall-nuts in addition to the low plants Seagull Zombie flies over. If stalling them is wished, it is necessary to use a Tall-nut or Infi-nut's Plant Food, as they are the only things the Jetpack Zombie actually eats. They are quick, but they are not bulky. That makes it so that Repeater and plants with similar power can deal with them in low numbers. In larger numbers, Laser Beans, Melon-pults, and Winter Melons are about the only non-instant plants that can deal with them. Perhaps the best method to deal with any amount of Jetpack Zombies is to use Blover. No matter how many Jetpack Zombies there are or where they are, Blover will blow away all Jetpack Zombies onscreen. Gallery DeadSPIINNINGJEt.png|Dead, out of control Jetpack Zombie. DEADJET.png|A dead Jetpack Zombie TheFutureisNOW.png|An advertisement for Far Future with the Jetpack Zombie brainz 2.PNG|Jetpack Zombie's costume in Birthday Parties Wigless disco jetpack.PNG|Jetpack Zombie as seen in the preview picture from Far Future. Anniversary_Jetpack_Zombie.png|Jetpack Zombie Costume in 5th Anniversary Party. JetpackZombieHD.png|HD Jetpack Zombie Trivia *It is a cross between the Pogo Zombie and the Seagull Zombie. *Its look is different from the one on the Far Future preview picture. *Its 5th anniversary costume is basically a present covering the jetpack. *Despite shooting out flames on its jetpack, a Winter Melon cannot extinguish the burner. **Probably because it is behind the Zombie. Other than that, the frozen melon is AoE (Area of Effect) which should definitely extinguish the burner. *Unlke the Seagull Zombie, it won't die when hit by Butter. However, it will stop in mid-air. *It cannot go past the Infi-nut barriers despite iit being graphically shown as a low barrier; it starts eating them instead of flying above them. *Despite the fact that it is a normal Future Zombie, it does not degrade to one. *Even though the Jetpack is machine, E.M.Peach does not affect the Jetpack. **This also goes to Disco Jetpack Zombie. However, prior to the v2.4.1 update, the Disco Jetpack Zombies can be destroyed if you use E.M.Peach on the Disco-tron 3000 that summoned them. *If the player blows away at least 30 of these zombies with a Blover in a single level, he/she will earn the achievement The Jettisons. *When it meets a plant that is shorter than Tall-nut, it's flames become blue and flying height is increased. However, he can still get hit by attacking plants. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Far Future Category:Far Future Encountered Zombies Category:Flying Zombies